The Library
by ceirdwenfc
Summary: Anthony Goldstein and Lavender Brown must distract the Carrows so the rest of the DA can complete their mission.


Anthony Goldstein looked up from his text book, scanning the large room. He popped a peppermint into his mouth. He couldn't believe that he had agreed to this. _This_ was the library. The idea that there would be sabotage; that books would be destroyed made his skin crawl.

_"Copies, Anthony. They're only copies" was Seamus' response to his plea for another operation._

_"Books, Finnigan. They're still –"_

_"Copies. We've already agreed to keep away from the Restricted Section and the Antiquated Books Section. What more do you want?"_

_"Why don't we blow up the Prefect's bathroom or the Staff Lounge or the Quidditch pitch?" Anthony was clearly frustrated, but at his last recommendation, a roar went up from the cluster of former players._

_"What are you saying, man? The Quidditch pitch?!"_

_"It was only one example, Ernie."_

"Tony, it's time." The voice was quiet, appropriate for the library, but probably too quiet for blowing up said library, and the kind hand on his shoulder sent a shiver down his spine, bringing him out of the memory of the argument that planned today's mission.

He looked up at Lavender Brown, her hair loose but brushed over her shoulders. His heart was racing. He had never noticed her at the DA meetings except in passing, but since the plan was formulated they were working very closely together. It was up to them to provide the distraction and let the saboteurs get away. He gave her a small smile, standing up. He pretended to show her the book and ask a question. She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then led him into the stacks.

As they stood there, waiting for the small first year to leave the aisle, he ran his forefinger down the spine of one of the shelved books. Using the Stars to Find the Perfect Owl. _Why weren't they blowing this section up? _The next book was A Discourse in Denial. He pulled a face and looked at Lavender.

"Are you sure this is the right section for the distraction? We're not supposed to be somewhere else while this is blown up?"

"No, Tony. Remember, they'll hear us at the desk and Amycus just came in. Didn't you see him talking to Madam Pince? Are you ready?"

He started to shake his head. He didn't want her to see that he was sidetracked, but he took a deep breath and nodded at Lavender that he was ready. She smiled and pulled open her shirt.

Anthony gasped, his mouth opening and closing like a landed fish.

"Must you do that every time?" she hissed. "They're only breasts."

They had practiced this three times and it didn't get any easier for him to focus on their mission when she ripped her shirt open like that. They were perfect. They were creamy white, a rosy flush from the excitement of the moment. "They're…beautiful," he stammered, staring.

"Thank you," she blushed, adding more insistently, "Now, go on. Touch them. And I'll moan."

Anthony made eye contact for the briefest of seconds and then taking a deep breath, he reached out both of his hands, trying not to feel ridiculous. Although, ridiculous was the last thing on his mind. They were the distraction, but he was clearly distracted himself. He was already becoming unfocused from their mission as he prepared to touch them. He rubbed his hands together, warming them up and then before he knew it, his hands were on them. He touched her through her bra; at first. The lace was rough against his fingers, but soon he had slid his hand over the rise of them, delicately tracing the curves that fit perfectly in the palm of his hands. They were so much better than he'd imagined during their practice sessions. He wasn't allowed to actually touch them then. They were so much softer than the lacy bra and he sheepishly squeezed them. There wasn't a lot of give. They were dense and she pushed herself deeper into his hands. He stumbled two steps backwards.

_He really needed to focus._

"Go on," she insisted.

Tony put his hands on them again, kneading them, pressing them together and he looked at her face. There was an odd look in her eyes and he gave her a tentative smile and then pressed his face into them. They were so warm and he rubbed his cheek against one. He dipped his nose in the center and dragged it up. She smelled…well, the way she always smelled – a little flowery, a little tangy. He licked a tiny drop of sweat from between them and the saltiness of her skin mixed with the peppermint he'd only just swallowed and something in his mind snapped. His hands went to her back and he pulled her closer, using his mouth to explore as much as he could while he could.

Her arms had gone around his neck and when her leg pressed between his, instinct took over and despite the lack of planning, he shoved her against the stacks, wondering briefly when the books rattled if she could feel his growing erection as it pained him.

He grabbed her arse and his fingers must have gone a bit lower than they'd practiced because he could feel that her knickers were damp. _Was that for him?_ That was a heady feeling and he pressed on. He pulled her bra aside and took her newly exposed breast into his mouth, first touching the nipple with the tip of his tongue.

She moaned and not quietly.

What he was feeling could only be compared to that one time when Mike and Terry had given him too much Ogden's at his birthday celebration. He was intoxicated by the smell and feel of her beneath his hands and against his body, and he forgot the plan entirely as Lavender said his name while she struggled to take in air. _Could his name have ever sounded sexier than with that breathy sigh?_ They hadn't planned for this. It was supposed to be quick – open shirt, bury face, a moan or two and Madam Pince and Amycus Carrow would be over to investigate while the other stacks exploded.

It wasn't working out quite according to _that_ plan, and Tony's Ravenclaw brain was having trouble rectifying that with his masculine instincts as they took over. After all, the stacks would blow either way and at this point, he might as well enjoy himself. From the sounds of it, Lavender certainly was.

He yanked her knickers aside and plunged his fingers in. Wet didn't begin to describe it and he moaned. _Was there a synonym with wet that would cover this level of wet? Moist, damp, drenched, soaked, hot. Hot wasn't a synonym with wet. _Lavender began to rock on his hand, moving faster and faster and thenshe bit back a shriek, wrenching his head up by his hair.

_Had he done something wrong? Was he –?_

She was kissing him now. Her tongue pushing its way into his mouth and it was his turn to groan as she lifted her knee. They slid their way down the stacks, taking turns, fighting for who would be on top as they reached the floor, rubbing lustfully against each other. Her tongue flicked against _his_ nipple, raising it to a peak – when had his shirt been opened?

They were both openly groaning, hands roaming freely over skin and where clothes still remained it was a struggle to find bare skin. She straddled him and his hips rose involuntarily. He knew that they were lucky their clothes remained or he'd already be inside her. Her long hair tickled his neck and chest and as she kissed her way down from there, she pressed against the sensitive parts of his body. Tony tilted his head back, trying to regain his senses as a moan came deep from within his throat.

Thought processes were ceasing. He could feel the effort to think as she unfastened his trousers and he opened his eyes to look at her progress.

His mouth dropped open. He could feel her breaths, hot against him as she managed to undo his fly and he was exposed, but the pleasure he was feeling and the anticipation of her mouth surrounding him was warring with the sight of Carrow over her shoulder, wand lifted.

Anthony grabbed Lavender's hair firmly and when she looked at him glassy eyed, he nodded with a grunt to the crowd gathering behind her. She moved to get to her knees and Carrow raised his wand higher, the gleam in his eyes evident. Tony waited for the Cruciatus, hoping that Lavender would be left out of it when it happened. He steeled his mind as best he could.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

The entire building shook and the smell of smoke, the crackling of flames reached them instantaneously. Carrow turned in that direction and Tony and Lavender jumped up, hoping to escape. She smoothed her skirt down and he held his trousers closed and they ran.

He had never run so far so fast in his life.

They were still out of breath when they reached the Room of Requirement amid raucous applause. They exchanged an awkward look and separated to rearrange their clothing. It wasn't until hours later and almost everyone gone that they ended up together again, sitting with Neville and Seamus to go over the debriefing from their mission.

"And you think you'll work well again together?" Neville was asking.

Tony nodded, but he was preoccupied as Lavender's foot maneuvered up his trousers' leg. His head jerked in her direction and she smiled at him.


End file.
